


Is dying that scary to you?

by Spiltlava



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: M/M, literally spawned bc of group date cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiltlava/pseuds/Spiltlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lapse of silence, Zen sits in the desk beside him, and he can just barely see the frown under his large, spiked collar.<br/>"...Are you unhappy with our marriage?"</p>
<p>"Are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is dying that scary to you?

"...Shouldn't we find out who is the bride, and who is the groom, before we marry?"

Zen's tone was placid, but under that, Makoto could hear his confusion. It made him pause, look over at the taller. He was staring at the picture of them, it was fake, of course, but it portrayed Yūki as the blushing bride. But, as soon as the dark haired male realises he's being watched, he turns to look at the shorter, instead. Between the two of them, Zen was far more talkative. They were both silent boys, much more inclined to let their actions speak for them, and it wasn't like their team mates weren't loud enough. It makes Makoto realise how much he missed the silence. His MP3 hasn't worked, but then again, he's only tried it once. It worked in Tartarus, but only on some nights. Perhaps it's the same here.

"—Leader?"

Oh, is he being spoken to? He blinks, tuning back in and barely missing the slight narrow to Zen's eyes. A minute sign of concern, but Makoto's only seen it before directed at Rei. It's strange, having it on him, now. But perhaps that's just how Zen is, putting himself on the line for those he feels he must protect.

"What?"

It's all he can manage, but it appears to be enough. Still, it doesn't stop the next question.

"Who is the bride, and who is the groom, in this 'marriage'?"

They're still on this topic? Makoto's natural frown deepens slightly, and he brings a hand to his face, laying it over his left eye in thought. He's, honestly, not sure how to reply to this. It's not like he's ever thought about the concept of marriage, at least not in relation to himself. He's too wrapped up in making it through high school, defeating Shadows, saving the world. Not even the topic of relationships have crossed his mind, though it's not from lack of trying on the girls' part. Yukari certainly isn't subtle, and he catches the occasional looks that Mitsuru sends his way, which he's certain extend from her usual comradic glances. Still, he supposes he should give Zen an answer.

"I don't care being either."

The answer seems to satisfy Zen, at least for the moment, for he nods.  
"Let's figure that out later, then."

Finally, they move away from the manipulated photo, venturing further into the brightly colourful expanse of fields. Up ahead is a large building, with an equally large door. When they get close, the same mechanical voice announces it is the church, and their wedding is about to occur. Makoto can see Zen's head tilt, another sign of his confusion. He's not understanding this, and Yuuki doesn't blame him. He doesn't get the importance of it, either. They are more important things at stake than this. It's a waste of time, in his eyes.

"Do you wish to be married, Leader?"

The question, once again, makes him halt. His answer is easy, indifferent. But would that be appropriate? He's been scolded, once or twice, for being so uncaring towards others, so blunt, so... Nilihistic. But that's just who he is, really, uninterested and unfeeling. He creates bonds with the people around him only because the situation calls for it, his team fights with one another because they are not united. It is just how it goes. He does not care to fix it, because they do well in battle, they defeat shadows, and really, aside from that, what does their teamwork matter?

"Do you?"  
His return is an avoidance, but also curious, in his own way. This time, it is not him who hesitates. It is not him who has to ponder the question to come up with what is deemed the correct answer. He is yet unsure whether he prefers it this way, or not. Zen is unpredictable, and Makoto, at the very least can tell what his team will do. They stand there, together, yet so far apart.

"I do not know. Will it further us to our goal?"

A shrug, this, he at least, can answer.  
"Perhaps."

"Then yes."

The church doors open, they have no choice now, but to walk inside. The mechanical voice instructs them to enter hand in hand, Yūki is not the first to make the move, but Zen looks down at their seperated palms. A moment later, he can feel fingers clasp his own. The taller is slightly chilled to the touch. Nothing uncomfortable, it's more like a cloudy morning after it rains. He's not sure how he feels about it, so Makoto decides not to think on it. It is only here, that they step forward.  
The wedding does not get interrupted, it is awkward at best, with the two of them fumbling and trying to understand what they're supposed to say. It's strange, not even a few minutes ago he was single and not even thinking about something like this, and now, he's married to someone he barely knows. Makoto stares at Zen, who peers back, when the same voice as before announces that the groom may now kiss the bride. But they have not decided who is who, so it doesn't happen. Instead, the grip on his hand tightens, and he nods. That is all they can give, it is enough.

Their hands part as the door to the chapel bursts open. Rei is at the front line, teary eyed and shouting that Zen cannot be married. But it is already done, and there is no going back now. It seems to make the usually quiet male distraught, Makoto says nothing as she looks to him with something akin to betrayal in her eyes. That's right, his mind supplies, Rei was not subtle in her crush for Zen, either. That's something she and Yukari have in common. But they can act like they weren't married, just now, if it becomes such a problem.

 

* * *

 

 

It does, but Zen does not ask him if they could pretend it never happened. In fact, he seeks Yūki out later, rarely alone, and asks him what it means to be wed. Makoto is unsure of what to say, he does not know how to explain this, any more than he could explain it earlier in the day. So he shrugs, and leans back in his seat. Zen sits across from him, peering continuously, watching as Makoto fingers his music player, debating if he should turn it on or not.  
"What is that?"

It's a quiet question, in a quiet situation. But he hears it, any ways, and he looks back up. He could explain this, but it would involve talking more than he'd rather, even if Yūki's being looked at with patience. Expectance. He shrugs, opening his palm, and letting the device be taken. It can't go far, considering Makoto has it clipped into his jacket, connected to his headphone cord, so the taller must lean in close to see it. Of course, he watches Zen, much like he was, because his MP3 is important to him, whether he shows it or not. The taller doesn't damage it, though, just looks it over with curiosity swimming in confused eyes. Never verbal, no, they don't speak often enough for that, but Makoto knows. He's spent years as the silent type, and when words aren't to be used, there are small things in expressions, body language, that must be taken into consideration.

This entire situation is absurd, really. It's not uncommon to see Rei alone, but it is to see Zen on his own. Yet it seems, here, he sought out Yūki, and did not wish to be interrupted. Neither of them bring up the chapel, he's not sure if they ever will. He's not sure if he wants them to. The topic is covered in caution tape, right now.

"What does it do?"

Makoto tips his head forward, like that would answer the question for him. It doesn't, of course, but he knows that, whatever answer he gives will open a door for more questions.  
"...Plays music."

"How?"

He holds out his hand, Zen gives him the device back. Yūki presses the power button, but nothing happens. His frown deepens slightly. Guess it won't be today, still.

"It doesn't work?"

"Not here."

"Let me see."

He hands it over again, and the taller mimics what he's done, pressing the button. After a moment, the music player comes to life. Oh. That's inconvenient for him, but less so for Zen. Makoto isn't sure what he's expected to do now, but soon, music streams from his headphones around his throat. Should he offer one to his company? Is he supposed to?  
The answer isn't sure, but Zen returns to him the MP3, sitting down next to him. Makoto unclips a earbud anyways, and hands it to him. They could listen together, in the few moments of down time they had, before going further into labyrinths call each and every one of them back to work.

 

* * *

 

  
"Oh, yeah... You got married, didn't you, Leader?"

Makoto keeps his expression carefully caught, but he notices how Zen tips his head, a few steps away. He also doesn't miss how Rei seems to stab into her food with more force. The topic has been danced around, until now. He hums, leaning his chin into his hand, as though he doesn't truly care. And he really doesn't. But they have to talk about it, apparently. It wasn't smooth. Yūki wouldn't say it was terrible, but it wouldn't be something he'd be quick to do again.

...Isn't that the point of marriage? To stay together, and be faithful? He didn't pay enough attention.

"Yes, in the chapel."  
He can feel the glare, hot in his side, and he already knows who it's from.

"To Zen? I didn't think either of you would be the type to be married."

This time, he is not the one who speaks, for the other man in question moves a bit closer.  
"I am unsure on what exactly being married means, but I do not mind it."  
It makes a couple of the girls giggle, Yūki wants the conversation to end.

"Did you two find out who is the bride, and who is the groom?"

"It doesn't matter, nothing would have changed."  
Makoto shrugs as he talks, and gets up, his hands find their way into his pockets before he's taken his first step.  
"I'm leaving now."

"Oh—  
Goodbye, Leader."

Zen catches his eyes, he narrows his in his own bout of confusion. There's a conversation there, but it needs to be in private. They both know this. It will have to wait until later.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone is asleep, or so it seems. Yūki doesn't sleep often, so he's away from the group, in one of the classrooms on the second floor. He doesn't expect to be bothered, but the door opening is a sound he couldn't imagine.  
He's surprised to find it's Zen, even if he has trouble showing it. Makoto tilts his head towards him, having previously been looking out the window. He's unsure of how time changes here, but at least it isn't as bright outside, like it knows there are children trying to sleep inside, even if it's supposed to be the middle of the day. He waits, in silence, until his guest decides to speak.

"...Rei is unhappy with our marriage."  
Expected. He's not sure what he's supposed to say to that, so he just lets the other decide what should happen next. Where their fates shall go from here.  
"I am unsure of what to do. From what I've heard, marriage is supposed to be a joyful thing, so why does she dislike it?"

"Marriage isn't for everyone. Some people aren't happy with them."

A lapse of silence, Zen sits in the desk beside him, and he can just barely see the frown under his large, spiked collar.  
"...Are you unhappy with our marriage?"

"Are you?"

"Rei doesn't—"

"I asked your opinion on it, not hers."  
Perhaps that was in bad taste, but he wonders how much Zen looks to the girl, and molds his actions around what she'd appreciate. For a long moment, it's quiet. Yūki expects him to get up, leave, expects the marriage to be called off. And he wants it to be, because now people are acting ridiculous, and he doesn't have time for it.

"I don't mind it."  
It's the answer he gets, and once again, Zen proves he is unpredictable. Makoto isn't sure how he feels about it, yet.

"I don't, either."

"So we should... Stay married?"

"If you want."

 

* * *

 

 

The marriage isn't called off, even as they venture into the Evil Spirit Club. It remains, and the two converse quietly each night, when others are asleep. It is the only time they can be alone now, Makoto hears often how Rei doesn't approve. He cares even less each time. It does not concern her, so he doesn't see why it matters.

"Should we have kissed at the altar?"  
This is not a question he was expecting to ever hear, Makoto looks up from his MP3, startled and wondering what brought it on.  
"We did not, because we didn't know who was the groom, and who was the bride. But shouldn't we both be grooms?"

"What does it matter?"

"I have been asked if we are truly married, because we did not kiss."  
Zen is frowning now, obvious under his high collar.  
"So, I wonder."

"Does it bother you?"

"I am unsure."

Yūki sighs, and gets up from his seat, resting his music player on the desk. His hands are back in his pockets within moments. This is such a hassle.  
"Do you want to kiss now?"

"Will that confirm our marriage?"

"Perhaps."

"Then yes."

Makoto steps over, reaches up with careful movements, and slowly tugs down Zen's collar. He can see his mouth clearly now, tilted into a confused frown.  
Zen's lips are cool to the touch, just like his hands. Yūki is, once again, reminded of a waking morning after a night full of rain. While he's not sure if this really qualifies as a kiss, considering neither of them are really doing anything except standing there with their mouths touching, he thinks that it is enough to commutate the wedding, and goes to pull back.

Except hands curl around the nape of his neck, keep him from moving away, and Zen's actually kissing him, now, that Makoto is stunned to silence.  
They're both inexperienced, it's this side of messy, and a little too uncoordinated, but it's there, and it's good, that he's not sure who's kissing who more at this point.  
But as soon as it begun, it was over. And both boys stare, the air around them is serene, nothing feels out of place.

"Our marriage is confirmed."

_Indeed_ , he thinks, _it is_. Makoto breathes in through his nose, blinking slowly as he sits back down. He's still not sure what his stance on marriage is, how he feels about being married to Zen, especially with Rei's obvious jealousy.  
But as Zen rests his hands on the desk, and kisses him again, he supposes he could deal with it.


End file.
